Nuevos sentimientos
by Australopithecus 02
Summary: Esta basado en la pareja YuiAya en la cual se incluye a Kyoko y diferentes personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Todo termino rápido, se fue la secundaria, recuerdo la sala del consejo estudiantil, recuerdo que a Toshino Kyoko siempre se le olvidaba el formulario, recuerdo que siempre comía pudin a la hora de salir de la escuela, recuerdo que siempre hacia juegos de palabras con Funami-san, recuerdo que Chitose sangraba de la nariz por alguna razón que nunca supe, recuerdo que Furutani-san y Omuro-san siempre peleaban, recuerdo que Nishigaki-sensei siempre explotaba la escuela, recuerdo que Yoshikawa-san estaba loca por Funami-san, recuerdo que Matsumoto-senpai hablaba muy bajo, recuerdo que Akaza-san ….. Ehmm bueno era buena chica.

Actualmente estoy en preparatoria, estoy en el mismo grupo que Funami-san, Chitose y Toshino Kyoko, no puedo creer que estemos como en secundaria, casi en los mismos lugares, solo que había una diferencia, Funami-san se sentaba al lado de mí.

Últimamente he estado conviviendo mucho con Funami-san, jamás me había dado cuenta que era una chica muy confiable, inteligente, comprensible, graciosa, y muy tranquila, siempre me la pasaba con Funami-san, pero de algo no me estaba dando cuenta, Toshino Kyoko se estaba volviendo distanciada de Funami-san, nunca me hubiera imaginado que pasara esto, yo creía que eran mejores amigas he incluso amigas de la infancia, ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellas?.

Hoy en la tarde Funami-san me invito a su casa, yo acepte, asi que decido caminar junto a Funami-san.

Yui: Dime Ayano… ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Ayano: L-lo que usted quiera Funami-san

Yui: Vamos Ayano… tu eres mi invitada

Ayano: Bien …. En ese caso…. Me gustaría comer Curry, me han dicho que usted lo prepara bien Funami-san….

Yui: Y-Ya veo, jeje…..

Habíamos llegado a su casa, vaya era muy lindo su apartamento, ya había venido una vez, pero a cambiando mucho en un año.

Yui: siéntete como en casa

Ayano: Gracias, Funami-san …..

Después de que Funami-san y yo termináramos de comer, nos pusimos a hacer la tarea de matemáticas que nos habían dejado para presentarla el Lunes.

Ayano: Ummm ... ..Funami-san ... ..

Yui: Por favor, dime Yui

Ayano: Oh, C-Claro, entonces Yui-chan, tengo dudas en este problema

Yui: Umm?, déjame ver…

Ayano: (dios mío, Yui-chan está demasiado cerca, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?)

Yui: Oh ya veo, tienes que aplicar esta fórmula, ¿ves?

Ayano: Oh es verdad, muchas gracias Yui-chan

Yui: No te preocupes… jeje…..

Después de terminar la terea decidimos jugar un rato videojuegos, pero había algo que estaba siempre rondando mi cabeza, ¿Por qué Yui-chan no habla con Toshino Kyoko?, me gustaría preguntarle, me gustaría resolver este problema, se que no debería meterme en este problema pero, Yui-chan es mi amiga, y también sé que entre amigos nos ayudamos, pero y si, ¿Lastimo los sentimientos de Yui-chan?.

Ayano: Yui-chan…. Tengo que preguntarte algo

Yui: ¿Qué pasa Ayano?

Ayano: Es solo que….

Yui: Dime con confianza Ayano…. (Yui agarra las manos de Ayano)

Ayano: Bueno….. como decírtelo…

Yui: (¿Qué tendrá Ayano en mente?, ¿Sera algo bueno o malo?)

Ayano: (¡Demonios!, solo la estoy preocupando más)

Yui: (Quiero ayudarla, pero no sé cómo…)

Ayano: Lo siento Yui-chan, te lo diré otro día, aun no estoy preparada para decírtelo

Yui: Esta bien no te preocupes….

No se por qué, pero me estoy volviendo muy unida a Yui-chan, me pregunto ¿Por qué nunca hablaba con Yui-chan en la secundaria?...

Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero... Me siento muy segura al lado de Yui-chan….. ¡¿Pe-pero que es esto?! …. Acaso… ¡ ¿me está gustando Yui-chan?!... ¡no lo puedo creer!... Últimamente me sonrojo demasiado cuando estoy muy cerca de ella… pero …..¡ ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?!...

Después de un rato decidimos dormir no si antes de tomar un poco de te y galletas de arroz, vaya que Yui-chan sabe preparar muy bien comida….

Yui: Yo también tengo que decirte algo Ayano….

Ayano: ¿Q-Qué pasa, Yui-chan?

Yui: Sé que últimamente hemos convivido mucho estos días….. me preguntaba si…..

Ayano: Ummm….. ¿Qué pasa Yui-chan?

Yui: Bueno me preguntaba si … ¿Podríamos salir algún lado juntas?

Ayano: C-Claro… ¿Q-Qué día te gustaría salir Yui-chan?

Yui: Bueno aun no lo he decidido muy bien pero…. ¿Qué tal si el próximo Viernes?

Ayano: Por supuesto

Yui: Gracias Ayano

Claramente Yui-chan se está acercando demasiado, rodea sus manos por mi cadera, y junta su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, yo le respondo al abrazo rodeando mis brazos por su cuello, …. ¡¿Qué es esto?!... ¡estoy abrazada de Yui-chan! …. Mi cara esta totalmente de el color de un tomate…¿tomate?... ¡tomate! …. Cierto … Aun quiero ayudar a Yui-chan sobre de ¿Por qué Toshino Kyoko no le habla a Yui-chan?... ¡cielos Sugiura Ayano, te estas dejando llevar por tus sentimientos!...

Ayano: Ummm Yui-chan quiero pregu-

Lo que paso a continuación lo disfrute mucho pero me siento culpable….. ¿Por qué?... Yui-chan me beso… me beso en los labios… nunca me imaginé esto….. pero en realidad me está gustando demasiado esto…Pero algo nos interrumpio…

Kyoko: ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!...

¿Cómo entro Toshino Kyoko aquí?... Claro, Yui-chan le entrego una copia de la llave de su apartamento…

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Kyoko: ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!

Yui: ¿TU qué haces aquí Kyoko?

Kyoko: Yo…..solo…he….venido…a

Yui: ¿A qué?

Kyoko: …. ya no importa, me voy….

Mente de Ayano: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, no entiendo, nunca había visto a Yui-chan y a Toshino Kyoko pelear de esa manera, esto es malo creo que mejor me ire , de seguro Yui-chan se siente incomoda, lo mejor será despedirme de ella.

Ayano: Creo … que mejor me retiro… gracias por invitarme Yui-chan..

Yui: Ayano, espera por favor, tengo algo más que decirte…

Ayano: ¿Qué pasa Yui-chan?

Yui: Es solo que….

Ayano: Dímelo con calma ….. Yui-chan

Yui: Bien… Ayano,…. Desde que entramos a la secundaria…yo…yo

Ayano: ¿Qué pasa?... Dime

Yui: Ayano… desde que estábamos en secundaria, estoy enamorada de ti.

Ayano: Ehhhhhh?!, espera Yui-chan, ¡¿lo dices en serio?!

Yui: Ayano, jamás he estado tan segura de mis sentimientos…

Mente de Ayano: ¡¿PERO QUE COSAS ESTA DICIENDO YUI-CHAN?!, n-no es que me importara, …. pero…

Yui: Ayano… por favor, se mi novia.

Ayano: E-Espera Yui-chan, ¡esto es tan repentino!

Yui: Puede que lo sea, pero llevo 3 años con este sentimiento que desde entonces no he podido superar…..

Ayano: Yui-chan….

Yui: Entonces Ayano… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ayano: Lo siento Yui-chan…. Déjame pensarlo mejor…..

Yui: Esta bien Ayano….. Piénsalo mejor…

Ayano: Gracias Yui-chan…..

Antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla a Yui-chan, no podía irme sin antes darle algo, pero de algo me estaba olvidando, se supone que esta noche me quedaría a dormir con Yui-chan, pero por lo que acaba de pasar con Toshino Kyoko, no creo que Yui-chan este de humor para que yo me pueda quedar…..

Yui: Espera Ayano…. No quiero que te vayas… esta noche … quiero estar a tu lado….

Mente de Ayano: ¿Q-Q-Qué?... ¡¿Qué me acaba de decir?!... ¡¿Yui-chan quiere estar a mi lado?!

Ayano: C-Creo que no tengo opción….

Yui: Gracias Ayano… (Yui sonríe)

Mente de Ayano: Pero que linda es Yui-chan….¿Q-Qué cosas estoy diciendo?...kyaaaa mi cara esta roja y caliente, ¿Qué hago?...¿Qué hago?

Después de Yui-chan terminara de poner los futones, Yui-chan y yo decidimos dormir pero como normalmente pasa, yo no puedo dormir con facilidad al lado de alguien y sobre todo si es al lado de Yui-chan, cielos, mi corazón palpita con rapidez, quiero hablar con ella acerca de lo que paso con Toshino Kyoko, pero no sé si está dormida, y si lo está, seguro la despertare.

Yui: ¿Estas dormida Ayano?

Ayano: Aun no,….. Yui-chan tengo algo que hablar contigo…

Yui: ¿Qué pasa Ayano?

Ayano: Es solo que... he notado que tú y Toshino Kyoko están muy distanciadas… ¿pasa algo?

Yui:…..

Ayano: Lo siento, creo que no debería preguntar nada…

Yui: Bueno… Hace algunos días…Kyoko y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión, la verdad fue algo que no me esperaba. Era un tarde normal y tranquila,….

Flashback….

Camino a al departamento de Yui…..

Kyoko: Oye Yui….

Yui: ¿Qué quieres Kyoko?

Kyoko: ¿crees que me pueda quedar en tu apartamento?

Yui: Ni en tus sueños, te has quedado varias veces, ¿Acaso tu mama no se enoja por eso?

Kyoko: Oh vamos Yui-nyaaan, mi mama está de viaje y mi padre también, y no tengo hermanos…..

Yui: Supongo que no tienes remedio… Kyoko…..

Kyoko: Genial Yui-nyaaan (Kyoko agarra el cuello de Yui con sus brazos)

Yui: Esta bien, está bien, vamos a casa (departamento de Yui)

Kyoko: ¡Bien!

Después de que Yui y Kyoko llegaran al departamento, Kyoko decide tomar asiento en el sofá de Yui.

Kyoko: ¡Yui-nyaaan! …Tráeme Ron con Pasas….

Yui: Eso lo comerás después de cenar

Kyoko: Cielooooos, vamos Yui! Tengo hambre, lo único que me podrías dar en este momento es Ron con Pasas….

Yui: No

Kyoko: Ehhhhhhhh? … Está bien….lo comeré después de cenar

Después de cenar y de que Kyoko por fin comiera su Ron con Pasas, Yui decide jugar videojuegos junto con Kyoko

Kyoko: Oye Yui..

Yui: ¿Qué?

Kyoko: Dime… ¿Quién te gusta?

Yui:…NO….

Kyoko: Oh, vamos Yui-nyaaaaaaaan

Yui: ¿Por qué tendría que decirte?

Kyoko: Oh Yui, somos amigas de la infancia y mejores amigas, ¿Acaso no confías en mí? , (Kyoko pone una cara de perrito adorable)

Yui: Bien… pero,…. tu dime primero…..

Kyoko: Bien, pero no te lo diré directamente, es responsable, es más alta que yo, es muy callada, es muy popular en toda la escuela, es muy buena persona y siempre me regaña.

Yui: ¿Es Chizuru?

Kyoko: No

Yui: ¿Chitose?

Kyoko: No

Yui: ¿Es alguien del club de entrenamiento?

Kyoko: Si, creo que ya debes saber…

Yui: Seguramente es Chinatsu-chan

Kyoko: Aunque sea linda, no es la persona de la cual me gusta

Yui: ¿Entonces?... Dime quien es esa persona

Kyoko: Bien,… (Kyoko se acerca a Yui y le susurra al oído) ….. Eres tú… Me gustas Yui….

Mente de Yui: ¿Acaso abre oído bien?... ¿Le gusto a Kyoko?... como puede ser eso….. a mí me gusta otra persona, pero no sé si seré capaz de decirle a Kyoko que me gusta Ayano…

Yui: Kyoko…. Yo

Kyoko: Yui… desde que somos niños….. siempre te he mirado a ti….. no he mirado a nadie más… Yui… me gustas demasiado….. Por favor sal conmigo…

Yui: Yo…. Lo siento Kyoko….. A mi me gusta alguien más…..

Kyoko: ¿eh?

Yui: Kyoko a mí me gusta Ayano desde que estamos en la secundaria….en verdad lo siento Kyoko…

Kyoko: está bien… (Kyoko empieza a soltar lágrimas de la cual Yui pudo notar)

Yui: ¡Espera Kyoko!

Kyoko empezó agarrar su mochila y todas sus pertenecías para poder irse a su casa y dejar a Yui sola es su departamento…

Kyoko: Adiós Yui…..

Yui: En verdad lo siento Kyoko… quisiera ayudarte… Kyoko eres mi mejor amiga… por eso…

Kyoko: ¡NO! … Ya basta…. Es por eso Yui… porque solo somos mejores amigas no puedo decirte lo que siento por ti… escucha Yui…. No puedo considerarte solo una amiga… quiero algo más que eso…..

Yui: Pero entiende Kyoko….. Yo amo a Ayano… no puedo cambiar estos sentimientos por ti

Kyoko: ¡ESO LO SE YUI!... pero quiero que sepas que…. Siempre te he amado…. Jamás te olvidare….

Yui: ¡E-Espera!... (Kyoko se va corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos)

FIN DEL Flashback….

Yui: Eso es lo único que recuerdo…..

Ayano: En verdad lo siento Yui-chan…

Yui: Esta bien Ayano, … en realidad no pensé que Kyoko fuera a reaccionar así, conforme a mis sentimientos…..

Ayano: Debe de haber alguna solución para este problema, tú y Toshino Kyoko son mejores amigas, supongo que este problema se puede resolver fácilmente…

Yui: No lo sé, puede que sea todo lo contrario…. Ya que nunca había visto a Kyoko tan enojada…

Ayano: No te preocupes Yui-chan…. Sé que esto se resolverá…

Yui: Gracias Ayano

Al día siguiente Yui-chan y yo desayunamos lo más temprano posible para poder salir a un lugar juntas, ya que esos eran los planes para este día. Yui-chan quería llevarme a un lugar especial, pero la verdad, no sé de qué tipo es el lugar…

Yui: Ayano… ¿Ya estas lista?

Ayano: S-Seguro Yui-chan…

Yui: Bien… ponte un abrigo…

Ayano: Claro Yui-chan

Después de salir del departamento de Yui-chan decidimos ir al estacionamiento que estaba atrás del edificio..

Yui: Dime Ayano….. ¿Has viajado en moto?

Ayano: No, nunca lo he hecho

Yui; Bien entonces esta será la primera vez que lo harás

Ayano: ¿Eh?... ¿Acaso tu sabes conducir motocicleta Yui-chan?

Yui: mi abuelo me enseño antes de que muriera

Ayano: Eres increíble Yui-chan….

Yui: jeje… Gracias Ayano

Después de que Yui-chan buscara en el almacén del edificio que estaba cerca del estacionamiento…

Ayano: Acaso… ¡¿Esta es tu motocicleta?!

Yui: Era también de mi abuelo, pero el decidió regalármela antes de que el muriera

Ayano: Ya veo, es muy bonita…..

Yui: Es una Harley Davidson del año 1955

Ayano: Supongo que sabes mucho de motocicletas Yui-chan..

Yui: No mucho jejeje

Ayano: Y…. Dime Yui-chan…... ¿A qué lugar iremos?

Yui: Primero ponte el casco y súbete a la moto

Ayano: ¿En verdad vas a conducirla?... pensé que era una broma….

Yui: Pues no lo es…. Así que súbete y agárrate fuerte de mí…

Ayano: jeje… Está bien Yui-chan

Mientras Yui conducía la moto hasta llegar su destino….

Mente de Ayano: En verdad estoy sorprendida de que Yui-chan maneje tan bien la motocicleta, ahora veo porque Yui-chan es muy popular en la escuela, muchas estudiantes mencionan su nombre cada rato….

Yui: Bien… hemos llegado….

Ayano: Eres muy buena conduciendo Yui-chan….

Yui: ¿En verdad piensas eso Ayano?

Ayano: Claro, eres muy buena conduciendo … Yui-chan.. (Ayano sonríe)

Yui: G-Gracias Ayano… (Yui se sonroja al ver la sonrisa de Ayano)

Después de que Yui estacionara correctamente la motocicleta, deciden entrar al lugar de la cual Yui invito a Ayano….

Yui: Bueno, este es el lugar de la cual te he querido traer

Ayano: Vaya es muy bonito Yui-chan..

Mente de Ayano: Es muy Hermoso, tiene un lago muy grande y limpio, junto con algunos árboles de cerezo, hay muy poca gente, está muy tranquilo….

Yui: Espero que te guste….

Ayano: Es muy HERMOSO

Yui: Gracias Ayano…

Mente de Ayano: Todo era hermoso y muy tranquilo,… hasta que pude notar una sombra cerca de algunos arbustos….. Acaso es…. ¡¿Toshino Kyoko que haces aquí?!

Continuara…

En verdad lo siento mucho xD, ... siento que es más dialogo que texto, pero supongo que le habaran entendido xD... bueno ... no creo que muchos lo sepan pero...esta es mi primera historia la verdad aceptare cualquier critica, regaño u opnion, por mi esta bien :3 ... Hare un esfuerzo por modificar y corregir cualquier error de mi historia... Tambien quiero agradecerle algunas personas que comentaron mi historia anteriormente... un saludo para: OSIRIS VALENNSKY, ...otro saludo para: HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS... otro saludo para: nadaoriginal... y un saludo mas para: Whitelink 16 ... en verdad agradeszco sus opniones, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo... esperen ... quiero aclarar que soy escritora :v ... no soy escritor ... soy escritora :v ... para las personas que se preguntaban eso ... xD ... Bueno en fin ... los veo el proximo miercoles... Adios... :P


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Mente de Ayano: ¡¿Toshino Kyoko, qué haces aquí?!

Yui: ¿Qué pasa Ayano?

Ayano: N-No es nada

Yui: Bueno,… ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

Ayano: P-Por supuesto

Mientras Yui y Ayano están caminando…

Ayano: ¿Cómo conociste este lugar Yui-chan?

Yui: Una vez mi padre me trajo aquí… fue hace mucho tiempo

Ayano: ¿Tu padre? …

Yui: Si….. es buen hombre…..

Ayano: ¿Algo le paso a tu padre… Yui-chan?

Yui: La verdad… no me gustaría hablar de eso…

Ayano: Esta bien si no me quieres cont-

Yui: No, esta bien…. Solo te lo diré a ti….. ya que te tengo demasiada confianza….

Ayano: (se sonroja levemente)…. Está bien Yui-chan….

Yui: Hace mucho tiempo, mi padre y yo éramos muy unidos…

FLASHBACK….

Papá de Yui: Vamos a caminar mi pequeña Yui…..

Yui: Yayyyyyyyy

Papá de Yui: Dile a tu abuelo que venga con nosotros

Yui: Por supuesto papá (sonríe alegremente)

Unos minutos después de que Yui se vistiera para salir y de que invitara a caminar a su abuelo, los tres deciden salir con mucha alegría hacia el lugar donde el padre de Yui siempre disfrutaba caminar junto con su esposa…..

Yui: Papá … ¿A dónde vamos?

Padre de Yui: Cuando lleguemos lo averiguaras….

Yui: Esta bien (sonriendo alegremente)

Padre de Yui: Bien….. ya vamos a llegar…

Abuelo de Yui: Te aseguro que te encantara el lugar….…

Yui: ¡¿En verdad?!

Abuelo de Yui: Así es mi pequeña nieta…

Yui: Yayyyy

Minutos después de que se estacionara el auto en el lugar donde es correspondiente, los tres deciden entrar al tan esperado lugar de Yui,,,,

Padre de Yui: Bien mi pequeña… este es el lugar…

Yui:¡ Increíble papá!

Abuelo de Yui: Sabia que te encantaría este lugar mi pequeña Yui….

Yui: debo aceptar que es el mejor lugar que he visto abuelito, gracias papá

Padre de Yui: No hay de que mi pequeña hija….

Yui: (le sonríe a su padre)

Padre de Yui: Incluso la sonrisa de mi pequeña hija es más hermosa que este lugar rodeado de árboles de cerezo…

Abuelo de Yui: Estoy de acuerdo, se a lo que te refieres…

Había un pequeño espacio con una banca, he incluso el lago atrás, sin mencionar los grandes árboles de cerezo que estaban a los costados de la banca de madera. Yui pudo notar ese pequeño espacio, a la cual esta salió corriendo a esa pequeña zona de tranquilidad….

Yui: ¡Mira esto papá!

Padre de Yui: ¿Qué pasa mi pequeña hija?

Yui: Es solo que me gustaría sentarme junto a ti en esa banca

Padre de Yui: Como tú digas cariño

Yui: Yayyy

RING RING RING RING

Abuelo de Yui: ¿Hola?, (contesta el telefono)

Asistente del Abuelo: Hola, señor Funami, necesitamos que este de inmediato aquí.

Abuelo de Yui: ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora?

Asistente del abuelo: Si, al parecer un paciente esta muy enfermo

Abuelo de Yui: Esta bien ya voy para allá, (cuelga el teléfono)

Padre de Yui: ¿Qué pasa?

Abuelo de Yui: En verdad lo siento chicos, me tengo que retirar

Yui: ¡¿Ehhhh?!... yo no quiero que mi abuelito se vaya a trabajar….

Abuelo de Yui: En verdad lo siento Yui…. Pero tengo que irme porque una persona esta muy enferma…

Yui: Esta bien abuelito… después de todo…. Usted es el mejor doctor de todo Japón

Abuelo de Yui: Gracias por tu comprensión mi pequeña… te prometo que más al rato vendré a verte…

Yui: Esta bien abuelito….

Abuelo de Yui: Gracias, Bueno adiós hijo…

Padre de Yui: Adiós papá….

Yui: Adiós abuelito

Abuelo de Yui: (se despide moviendo su mano derecha)

Después de que el vuelo de Yui se fuera, el padre de yui y su pequeña hija deciden caminar un rato más….

Padre de Yui: Bien mi pequeña… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Yui: ¡Quiero un helado! (dando pequeños saltitos)

Padre de Yui: Entonces vamos por ese helado

Yui: Esta bien….

Después de que Yui y su padre tuvieran un largo día de caminata y un largo día de pescar en el lago…

Yui: Oye, papi…

Padre de Yui: ¿Qué pasa mi niña?

Yui: Es solo que….

Padre de Yui: dime mi pequeña hija

Yui: Bueno….. siempre me he preguntado…

Padre de Yui: Vamos mi pequeña Yui… ¿Qué pasa?

Yui: Bueno… desde hace un tiempo me he preguntado… ¿Dónde esta mi mama?

Padre de Yui:….

Yui: Nunca la he visto …. No conozco a mi mama… supongo que tu debes saber que le paso papi…

Padre de Yui… lo siento Yui…..

Yui: ¿Eh?

Padre de Yui: Tal vez no sea el mejor padre y no sea el mejor cuidándote como lo hizo tu madre…..

Yui: ¿Acaso…. Mi mami me cuido de pequeña?

Padre de Yui: Tal vez eras muy pequeña por eso no la recuerdas…..

Yui: Pero… pero… quiero verla de nuevo…

Padre de Yui: N-No se si sea posible Yui….

Yui: ¿Eh? … ¿Por qué?

Padre de Yui: Yui….. ella….. ya no esta con nosotros…

Yui: ¿Qué quieres decir papi?

Padre de Yui: … (soltando pequeñas lagimas)

Yui: ¿Papi?

Padre de Yui: Estoy bien Yui … no te preocupes….

Yui: … (soltando pequeñas lagrimas)

Padre de Yui: ¿Q-Qué pasa Yui?

Yui: Siempre que veo a papi llorar… yo también lloro…

Padre de Yui: N-No mi pequeña, no llores ... (cargando a Yui entre sus brazos)

Yui: Lo siento papi… me duele verte llorar

Padre de Yui: No llores mi pequeña… ya paso

Yui: G-Gracias papi… (rompió el llanto)..

Después de que el sol se metiera, Yui y su padre deciden regresar a su casa….

Padre de Yui: Bien mi pequeña… vamos a ver una película

Yui: Yayyyy

Mente del padre de Yui: Ahora que lo noto…. El abuelo no a regresado…. Me pregunto si todo salió bien con el paciente…

Yui: Papi..

Padre de Yui: ¿Qué pasa mi pequeña?

Yui: ¿Dónde esta mi abuelito?

Padre de Yui: No lo se mi pequeña… de seguro sigue en el hospital….

Yui: Estoy preocupada Papi….

Padre de Yui: no te tienes de que preocupar mi pequeña….

Después de relajarse unas cuantas horas viendo la película, Yui decide ir a dormir junto con su padre…..

Yui: Papi… ¿Me cuentas una historia para dormir?

Padre de Yui: Por supuesto mi pequeña….

Yui: Yayyyy

Padre de Yui: Era hace una vez un pequeño reino de la cual Vivia un rey muy alto y fuerte, una reina muy hermosa, el padre del rey muy amable y muy inteligete y una pequeña princesa muy hermosa como su madre….

Yui: Dime papi….. ¿esas cuatro personas somos nosotros?

Padre de Yui: Vaya … hoy en día los niños son muy inteligentes, jeje

Yui: Eso quiere decir ¿qué mami era hermosa?

Padre de Yui: Así es mi pequeña… tu madre era tan hermosa como tu Yui….

Yui: ¿En verdad?

Padre de Yui: Si, tan hermosa como un copo de nieve en el invierno… tan hermosa como una hoja de otoño, tan hermosa como lo es mi hija…..

Yui: De alguna forma puedo imaginar el hermoso rostro de mi mami…..

Padre de Yui: ¿En verdad?...Entonces descríbemela…..

Yui: Bueno… yo me la magino… con un hermoso cabello largo de color negro, con los ojos color verde y a la vez café, con unos labios color carmesí, y unas pestañas muy largas….

Padre de Yui:….

Yui: Me la puedo imaginar…. Mi mami era hermosa…..

Padre de Yui: Sabes describir muy bien las persona mi pequeña Yui….(soltando lagrimas, esta vez mas grandes)

Yui: ¿Papi?

Padre de Yui: Lo siento Yui… creo que ha llegado la hora de decirte la verdad….

Yui: ¿Papi?

Padre de Yui: Mi pequeña…. Tu madre era tan hermosa, tan inteligente, muy feliz, tan alegre…. Pero, algo entre nosotros paso algo malo….. nos peleamos por algo tan tonto, discutimos sin mas no poder, ella salió furiosa, tan furiosa que perdió la conciencia por un momento….. ella salió de la casa… fue cuando tu abuelo y yo nos enteramos que la habían atropellado …. Tu madre no se aseguró de observar bien las calles y la atropellaron… la vi muy herida con mis propios ojos…

Yui:…..(llorando gotas muy pesadas llenas de líquido de dolor)

Padre de Yui: En verdad lo siento Yui, no quería que supieras esto, pero, no quería que te quedarás sin saber antes la historia de tu querida madre…por favor perdóname Yui….. no quiero lastimarte

Yui: Lo se papá… creo que tengo un poco de sueño… mejor me voy a dormir…

Padre de Yui: En verdad lo siento mi niña….

Yui: Esta bien papá… pero… ¿me podrías dar un abrazo?

Padre de Yui: Claro mi niñ-

Yui se acercó rápidamente para darle un abrazo un abrazo a su padre y soltar todas esas lágrimas que Yui tenía guardadas por mucho tiempo…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Ayano: Yui-chan…

Yui: Creo que no debería estar contándote todo esto….. (Soltando pequeñas lagrimas)

Ayano: E-Esta bien Yui-chan…. En verdad no sabía que tenías un pasado tan triste….. me sorprende que hayas tenido tanta fuerza para superarlo…

Yui: Gracias Ayano….

Kyoko: ¡HEY!...

Ayano: ¡Toshino Kyoko!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kyoko: ¿Tu qué haces aquí, Ayano?

Ayano: Yo solo he venido con Yui-chan a una cita….

Kyoko: ¡¿Yui-chan?!... ¡¿Cita?!

Yui: Así es Kyoko… yo invite a Ayano a salir….

Kyoko: ¡Yui!... ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?!... no me digas que Ayano te hizo llorar…

Yui: ¡NO fue así!... ¡¿Qué te sucede Kyoko?!... Tú no eres así….

Kyoko: ¡Estoy molesta porque me han robado lo que es mio!

Yui: ¡Nadie te robo nada!

Kyoko: Bien Ayano… te voy a demostrar de quien es Yui…..

Ayano: Escucha Toshino Kyoko…. Yo noquiero problemas contig-

Kyoko besa a Yui en los labios haciendo que Ayano se moleste demasiado…..

Ayano: ¡¿Qué te pasa Toshino Kyoko?!

Kyoko: ¡Esta es mi venganza Ayano!

Yui: ¿Pero que-?... ¡Kyoko!... ¿Qué te pasa?... ¡no seas infantil!

Kyoko: ¡Solo demuestro lo que es mio Yui!

Kyoko se va corriendo de ese lugar…

Yui: En verdad lo siento Ayano…

Ayano: Descuida….. por cierto … Yui-chan… ¿recuerdas que te dije que lo pensaría mejor sobre lo de ser novias?

Yui: S-Si….

Ayano: Pues ya tengo una respuesta Yui-chan…

Yui: ¿En verdad?

Ayano: Si…

Yui: Ayano.. yo en verdad me alegr-

Yui no pudo terminar la frase… ya que Ayano se abalanzo hacia Yui, para asi poder darle un beso …..

Ayano: Esa es mi respuesta Yui-chan… SI…

Yui: Gracias Ayano

Ayano: Debo aceptar que me puse muy celosa cuando Toshino Kyoko te beso de momento, se que es un poco raro que Alguien más te bese y después yo te bese…. Pero ahora quiero que sepas que ya no eres de Toshino Kyoko… si no… ya eres mía… Yui-chan… jamás te dejare en manos de alguien más….

Kyoko entre unos arbustos….

Kyoko: ¿Por qué Yui?... me dejaste por Ayano….

Desconocido: Ve por ella… acaso no quieres tanto a Yui

Kyoko: Si pero… escucha …. Ya no quiero hacer esto…. Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte pedido ayuda…..

Desconocido:….Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás….. solo toma mis consejos y pronto Yui será tuya…..solo tuya… de nadie mas…

Kyoko: de acuerdo….. pero…. Si esto se sale de control…. Aclarare bien las cosas….

Desconocido: Bien …. Haz lo que quieras…. Pero …. Recuerda que Yui tiene un gran sentimiento por Ayano… tal vez no seas capaz de borrar esos sentimientos…..

Kyoko: Nada es imposible….

Desconocido: De acuerdo….. con mi ayuda será mas fácil quitarte a Ayano de encima….

Kyoko: Yo….. no quiero …..que nadie salga herido físicamente … ¿ok?

Desconocido: De acuerdo mi querida rubia…

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

Debo aceptar que fue un día muy largo, cansado, divertido y sobretodo romántico, nunca había experimentado todo esto, el sentir esto por Yui-chan me pone muy feliz, porque el hecho de que pueda compartir estos sentimientos, hace que los latidos de mi corazón sean más cálidos, de solo pensar en Yui-chan me hace sentir muy cálida y sobretodo segura.

Después de que la pareja saliera de ese lugar rodeado de árboles de cerezo, Yui decide ir a un lugar más romántico, de la cual Ayano no se esperaba.

Yui: Bien….. Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo…

Ayano: ¿Eh?... ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde Yui-chan?

Yui: Tranquila, apenas son las 7:30

Ayano: Bien….. Entonces llévame a ese lugar de la cual hablas….

Yui: Bien… vayamos al estacionamiento por la motocicleta

Ayano: Por supuesto

Después de que la pareja llegara al estacionamiento, Yui se da cuenta que hay un grupo de 4 jóvenes muy violentos cerca de la motocicleta …..

Yui: Ayano ponte detrás de mi…..

Ayano: ¿Qué pasa Yui-chan?

Yui: No pasa nada….. solo ponte detrás de mi ….

Ayano: Esta bien…

Yui y Ayano deciden acercarse un poco, ya que la motocicleta estaba cerca, pero el grupo de jóvenes se lo impedía…

Joven #1: Hey chicos… miren a esa chica de cabello morado

Joven #2: ¿Ehhhh? ….. Pero mira que tenemos por aquí…..

Joven #3: Es demasiada linda….

Joven #4: Vamos por ella….

Después de que el grupo de cuatro jóvenes se acercara a Yui y Ayano:

Joven #2: ¡ Hey!... ¡Tu!... ¡la chica de cabello morado!

Ayano: ¡¿Eh?!

Joven #2: ¿No te gustaría divertirte un poco con nosotros?

Yui: Cuidado con lo que decides… (Yui lanza una mirada asesina al grupo de jóvenes)

Joven #2: ¿Y tú quién eres para decirnos eso?

Yui: Acaso….¿ Me estas retando?

Joven #2: Apuesto que eres muy débil para mi…

Yui: Bueno….. lo que pasa es que no me conoces….

Joven #2: ¿Eh?

Yui se acerca al grupo de jóvenes con una mirada sombría, un ligero escalofrió se apodera del el grupo, Yui le da un golpe extremadamente fuerte en el estómago a uno de los jóvenes, haciendo que este se caiga en el frio y duro pavimento, finalmente les da a todos una golpiza en el rostro y en las costillas.

Yui: Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder…. ¿Entendido?

Joven #2: N-No va a volver a suceder…. En verdad lo siento…

Yui: Ahora….. aléjense de mi vista…

Joven #2: S-si… Vámonos chicos .. no tenemos nada que hacer aquí….

El grupo de jóvenes (al mismo tiempo): S-Si

Después de que los heridos y casi muertos jóvenes se fueran de ese lugar…

Yui: ¿Estas bien Ayano?

Ayano: (tirando algunas lágrimas)

Yui: ¡¿Qué pasa Ayano?!... ¡¿Te hicieron daño?!...(Yui se acerca rápidamente a su pareja…)

Ayano: Es que tenia demasiado miedo….

Yui: Tranquila Ayano…. Yo estoy contigo (Yui abraza con fuerza a Ayano)

Ayano: M-Muchas gracias… Yui-chan…..

Yui: Ten en cuenta que siempre estaré a tu lado

Ayano: Te amo… Yui-chan…

Yui; Yo igual….. Ayano….

La pareja decide subir a la motocicleta para poder ir al lugar que Yui desea ir junto a la persona que ama ...

Después de que la pareja termina de subirse a la motocicleta de Yui, Ayano se aferra al la espalda Yui, ya que se sentía segura al estar al lado de la persona que estaba enamorada….

Ayano: Dime Yui-chan….

Yui: ¿Q-Qué pasa Ayano? (Yui se sentía muy nerviosa ya que Ayano la abrazaba muy fuerte por detrás)…..

Ayano: Es solo que… me gustaría saber….. ¿A dónde vamos?

Yui…. Bueno…. Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos…..

Ayano: ¿Ehhh?... Vamos Yui-chan…. Eso me dijiste cuando íbamos al parque de los árboles de cerezo…..

Yui: Bueno… para eso hay que tener paciencia…

Ayano: Esta bien…. como tu digas…. Yui-chan…

Yui: Esa es mi chica….

Ayano: ¡¿Ehhh?!... N-No me digas así…. Tampoco es que me importara…..

Yui: Jeje…. Sigues igual de Tsundere que cuando te conocí….

Ayano: E-Eso no es verdad…. (Se sonroja con facilidad)

Yui: Incluso te sonrojas como en la secundaria….

Ayano: Cielooooos Yui-chan….. haces que me sonroje más…..

Yui: Jeje

Después de que la pareja llego al nuevo destino de Yui, deciden dejar la motocicleta en un lugar seguro…

Yui: Bien este es el lugar….

Ayano: No dejas de sorprenderme Yui_chan…..

Yui: Lo hice pensando en ti cariño…..

Ayano: H-Hey…. No me digas asi…. Haces que me sonroje demasiado…..

Yui: Bien Bien…..Entonces…. ¿Entramos?

Ayano: Por supuesto….

Mente de Ayano: Esto es increíble, es muy tranquilo, tan romántico, Yui-chan tiene gustos muy buenos, incluso similares a los míos…

Yui: Ayano….¿Te gusta?

Ayano: Claro que si….

Yui: ¿En verdad?

Ayano: Claro….. Si estoy junto a ti, nada es malo para mi….

Yui: … Gracias Ayano…. Yo no sería nada sin ti….

Ayano: ¡¿Ehhhh?! …. N-No es que me importara… ¿sabes?

Yui: Ya que estamos en un restaurante…. ¿Qué quieres pedir?

Ayano: Lo que tu desees…. Yui-chan

Yui: Vamos Ayano…. Tu eres mi invitada…

Ayano: E-Esta bien Yui-chan….

Después de que la pareja terminara de su cita romántica….

Yui: Y si….. ¿Nos vamos Ayano?

Ayano: P-Por supuesto Yui-chan

Yui: Bien entonces vayamos al estacionamiento y vamos a la motocicleta….

Ayano: S-Si….

Yui y Ayano se suben con tranquilidad al transporte para ir al departamento de Yui, ya que Ayano le hablo a sus padres para poder estar todo el fin de semana junto con su pareja…

Yui: Espérame en el departamento…. Voy a guardar la motocicleta….

Ayano: S-Si

Yui: Entonces te doy las llaves para que puedas abrir el departamento… Aquí tienes

Ayano: G-Gracias Yui-chan…..

Después de que Ayano caminara a paso tranquilo, finalmente llega al departamento de su pareja….

Mente de Ayano: Esto fue muy cansado pero a la vez muy divertido, Yui-chan es muy buena pareja, estoy muy feliz de que pueda estar a su lado…. Me pregunto si a ella le habrá gustado esta cita….

Después de que Ayano terminara de ponerse su pijama…..

Yui: Ya llegue…

Ayano: Oh…. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Yui: Si por supuesto….

Ayano: Ten … aquí tienes….

Yui: Gracias… amor

Ayano: N-No hay de que… cariño….

Yui: Oh…. Esta vez no te sonrojaste… amor

Ayano: T-Trate de no hacerlo…

Yui: Esa es mi chica…..

Ayano: Cielos Yui-chan… haces que me sonroje

Yui: Entonces… hare que te sonrojes más…. (Yui se acerca a Ayano y le empieza hacer cosquillas)

Ayano: N-No Yui-chan jajajajaj me da mucha risa …. Jajaja

Yui: jejeje

Yui empieza a aumentar las cosquillas que le hacia a Ayano, pero de la nada Ayano se tropieza haciendo que Yui caiga con ella, quedando en una posición muy vergonzosa para Ayano… Yui había quedado encima de Ayano mientras que la chica peli morada rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yui….

Ayano: Y-Yui-ch—

Yui le había interrumpido la palabra a Ayano con largo y tierno beso….Ayano comienza a desabotonarle la camisa a Yui….

Ayano: Y-Yui…..

Yui: Ayano…

Ayano: Se que esto es muy repentino… pero en verdad lo necesito….

Yui: No te preocupes…. Hare lo posible para que estas contenta….

De la nada, El timbre suena muy fuerte haciendo que la pareja se alarme..

Kyoko: ¡YUI! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

Yui: ¿Kyoko?...

Continuara….

Lo se, lo se, se que es algo extremadamente corto y que debí actualizarla antes XD pero no tuve tiempo…. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.. tengo que hacer casi todas las cosas a la vez ….. en verdad lo siento por no actualizarla… espero que no vuelva a suceder, el martes subo un nuevo capítulo, no lo puedo prometer ya que varias cosas se vienen a la cabeza…. Bueno adiós :v, voy a poner un review…. No me odien por favor :,v


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko: ¡YUI! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

Yui: ¿Kyoko?

Ayano: ¿Q-Que pasa Yui-chan?

Yui: N-No, N-Nada… voy a abrir la puerta…

Ayano: Ten cuidado Yui-chan…

Yui: No te preocupes, voy a estar bien….. cariño

Ayano: E-Esta bien….. Amor…

Yui va directamente a la puerta, ella tenía miedo, pero era hora de enfrentar las cosas, y sobretodo resolverlas….

Yui: ¿Qué pas-…. (Yui recibe una cachetada por parte de la rubia)

Kyoko: Acaso….. Tú y Ayano….. Estaban…..

Yui: ¿Por qué lo dices?...

Kyoko: Es porque tienes tu camisa desabrochada…..

Yui rápidamente se la vuelve a abrochar, para que más personas no la vieran en ese estado…..

Yui: Si fuera así…. ¿Por qué te importaría?

Kyoko: …

Yui: La verdad no es de tu incumbencia…. Yo solo quiero estar al lado de Ayano….. incluso ya lo estoy…..

Kyoko: … ¿Eh?...

Yui: Como escuchaste…. Yo ya soy parte de Ayano….. y créeme que nunca me arrepentiré de eso….

Kyoko: ….. Quítate voy a entrar….

Yui: De ninguna manera… no permitiré que eches a perder esto….. (Yui agarra la muñeca de Kyoko, para evitar que entrara al departamento)…..

Kyoko: ….Yui…

Yui: Por favor… déjame ayudarte Kyoko…..

Kyoko: …Yo ….. solo…. Quiero que estés a mi lado….

Yui: Yo… no puedo ayudarte con eso… pero… quiero resolver esto juntas…..como verdaderas amigas….

Kyoko: … ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no quieres estar a mi lado?

Yui: Tienes que entender que yo estoy enamorada de alguien más…. En verdad perdóname….

Kyoko: ….. No…. No puedo perdonarte….. Siempre estuve enamorada de ti Yui…. Todas esas veces que me ayudaste, me hacías sentir como una persona especial para ti…. ¿recuerdas esa vez que te dieron una solicitud para entrar al club te atletismo?... ¿Por qué crees que me enoje contigo?... yo tenía miedo de que me abandonaras… tuve tanto miedo…. Que me decepcione de ti… nunca creí perderte…. Pero ahora….. todo esto solo se está desmoronando…. Nuestra convivencia, nuestros recuerdos y nuestra amistad… todo esto solo se está desintegrando….

Yui: ….. Kyoko…..

Yui ya no podía soportarlo, el hecho de que tuviera problemas con su mejor amiga, realmente le dolía, así que por eso tomo acción, agarro rápidamente a Kyoko y le deposito un abrazo muy fuerte, solo quería salir de esto… ya no quería estar así…. Simplemente ya no podía…

Kyoko: ….¿Y-Yui?...

Yui: …. Lo siento Kyoko…. En verdad lo siento…..

Kyoko: …..Yui…. (Kyoko empieza a soltar lágrimas más fuertes que las gotas de lluvia)

Yui: ….. No quiero perderte….. (Yui empieza a limpiar las lágrimas que tenía Kyoko en sus ojos azules)

Kyoko: ….. Te quiero….. (Kyoko le da una sonrisa a Yui de la cual siempre admiraba)

Yui: …. Sabes que yo también…. Siempre estaré a tu lado…. No dudes de eso….

Kyoko: ….Gracias Yui…. Yo tampoco te abandonare…. Cuenta con mi ayuda…. Y lo siento por lo que paso todas esas veces que te molestaba con Ayano...

Yui: ….. No importa… ¿Gustas pasar?

Kyoko: …. En verdad no quiero molestarte….. De seguro Ayano está muy enojada por lo que paso….

Yui: No… tranquila…. No está enojada….. Por favor….. Pasa…..

Kyoko: Esta bien…..

Cuando las mejores e inseparables mejores amigas entran al departamento de Yui, se percatan de que Ayano estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tele…..

Ayano: Oh…. Hola Toshino Kyoko….. ¿Cómo has estado?

Kyoko: B-Bien… escucha Ayano…. Yo en verdad lo siento por lo que paso todas esas veces…. Por favor perdóname…

Ayano: N-No te preocupes Toshino Kyoko….

Kyoko: Por favor dime "Kyoko"

Ayano: Entonces…. Me disculpo contigo… Kyoko….

Kyoko: …Gracias Ayano…. (Kyoko se acerca a Ayano y le deposita un abrazo)

Ayano: … No te preocupes….. yo no quiero ser tu enemiga… yo solo también quiero ayudarte

Kyoko: ….. Muchas gracias a las dos….

Ayano y Yui sonríen al ver que Kyoko está hablando con sinceridad….

Ayano: Jamás pensamos en hacerte daño ….Kyoko….

Yui: Ayano tiene razón…. Siempre quisimos ayudarte…. Te queremos demasiado…. Nunca pensaríamos en hacerte daño…..

Kyoko: Pensé que me odiaban por lo que había hecho…

Yui y Ayano: ….¡NO!... ¡JAMAS HARIAMOS ESO!

Kyoko: …. En verdad lo siento…. Las quiero mucho chicas… yo tampoco las odiaría

Yui y Ayano: (sonríen en dirección a la rubia)

Kyoko: …..Gracias….. Chicas….

Después de aclarar las cosas…. Las 3 chicas deciden hacer una pijamada… Yui y Ayano no querían dejar a la rubia sola…..

Kyoko: … chicas… quería preguntarles algo….

Yui y Ayano: ….¿mmm?...

Kyoko: … Bueno… ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara?...

Yui: …. Pfffff….. (Yui se voltea de la vergüenza que tenía)

Ayano: ….N-No… N-Nada en especial…..

Kyoko: …Claro que estaban haciendo algo… no será que…. ¿Estaban haciendo cosas adultas?

Ayano: Kyaaaaa….¡ ¿Cómo crees eso Kyoko?!...

Yui le da un golpe en la cabeza a Kyoko….

Yui: Si ya sabias… ¡¿Por qué lo preguntas?!... (Preguntó Yui aún muy sonrojada)

Kyoko: Lo siento, Lo siento…. No volverá a pasar….

Yui: Cielos Kyoko… sigues igual que siempre….

Kyoko: …. Acaso….. ¿No me extrañabas?... Así como yo extrañaba los golpes en mi cabeza

Yui: Claro que si…. Te extrañaba Kyoko….. (Yui sonríe hacia Kyoko)

Kyoko: (Kyoko le devuelve la sonrisa a Yui)

Ayano: ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película?

Kyoko: ¡Sí!... no sin antes…. Mi ron con pasas….

Yui: Si, Si…. ahora te lo traigo….

Kyoko: También extrañaba el Ron con Pasas

Yui: Ten….

Kyoko: Gracias… Yui-nyaaaan

Yui: Si, si…. De nada

Kyoko: (Kyoko abre rápidamente el Ron con pasas)

Yui: ¿Quieres flan, Ayano?...

Ayano: Si no es mucha molestia….

Yui: Para nada…. Si lo compro solo para ti….

Ayano se sonroja como el color del pijama de Kyoko…..

Kyoko: No coqueteen en mi cara …..

Yui: ¡CALLATE!

Ayano sonríe por la amistad que llevaba su pareja con la rubia….

Después de que terminara la película y de que la rubia terminara su ron con pasas, Yui calienta el baño para que las chicas se fueran a bañar, después de que el baño terminara de calentarse, Kyoko da una idea descabellada … Yui y Ayano no pudieron contenerse y le dieron un fuerte golpe a la rubia, Kyoko no pudo soportar el dolor y se fue al congelador en busca de unos cuantos hielos… por otra parte… a Yui y Ayano no les pareció mala la idea… no valió la pena el golpe que le dieron a la rubia… ya que estaban de acuerdo con lo que les había dicho Kyoko….

Kyoko: Bien…. yo me meto primero a bañarme y después ustedes dos juntas…. Para continuar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara….

Yui: …Estas loca…

Kyoko: Obviamente lo estoy…. Yo soy Súper Sexy Comando Kyoko…..

Yui: No….no lo eres….

Ayano: Cielooooos Kyoko…. Siempre con tus ideas Descabelladas….

Kyoko: Jejeje …. Nadie cambiara mi locura….

Yui: Si, Si lo que tu digas….

Kyoko: ….¿Entonces?...¿Que les pareció la idea?

Yui: No vamos a hacer lo qu- … (en ese momento Yui fue interrumpida por Ayano)

Ayano: Esta bien….. Vamos hacer lo que tú digas…

Kyoko: Yayyyy….¿ Ya escuchaste Yui?... ¿Acaso tu no harías lo que te diga Ayano, tu novia?

Yui; Esta bien… si lo dice Ayano esta bien…

Kyoko: Bien…. entonces yo me meto primero…..

Yui y Ayano: ….Si….

Yui: … Ayano…

Ayano: ¿Q-que pasa Yui-chan?

Yui: Di mi nombre sin ademanes….. mi amor

Ayano: B-Bien…. ¿Qué pasa Yui?

Yui: … ¿Te parece bien la idea de Kyoko?...

Ayano: …. S-Si… Acaso… ¿A ti no te gusto Yui?

Yui: No es eso…. Es solo que…. Me parece un poco vergonzoso….

Ayano: …. No te preocupes Yui…. Si no quieres no te voy a forzar….

Yui: Tampoco es eso… Es solo que … nunca te he visto desnuda…. Solo te he visto en las aguas termales.. pero no así de cerca….

Ayano: …. ¡¿Ehhhhhhh?!...

Mente de Ayano: ¿ A eso le da vergüenza a Yui?... sé que por poco íbamos a dar el siguiente paso como pareja…. Pero….. si no le dio vergüenza en ese momento …. ¿Por qué ahora le da vergüenza verme desnuda?...

Yui: Yo … no estoy acostumbrada a verte desnuda….

Ayano: No te preocupes…. Solo será un momento….

Yui: Tienes razón…. (A Yui le empieza salir sangre de la nariz al pensar en el cuerpo de Ayano si ninguna prenda)

Mente de Yui: Ayano se empieza a quitar cada prenda que tenía, a la vez Ayano decía el nombre de Yui de una manera sensual….

Ayano: … ¿Q-Que pasa Yui, estas bien?

Yui: S-Si no te preocupes Ayano…..

Ayano: Jejeje…. Me recuerdas a Chitose

Yui: ¿En verdad?... Oh claro… ella siempre está sangrando por la nariz… sin embargo últimamente no lo ha estado haciendo

Ayano: Tal vez tengas razón Yui…..

Kyoko: ¡Súper Sexy comando Kyoko, esta de vuelta!

Yui: Vaya…. Has salido de bañarte…. Fuiste muy rapida…

Kyoko: ¿Eh?... pero ya ha pasado 30 min

Yui y Ayano: ¡¿Ehhhh?!... ¡¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?!

Kyoko: Si…. ¿Por qué?... ¿No me digan que ya se adelantaron al hacer cositas sucias?

Yui: CALLATE!….. eso nunca paso….

Kyoko: No seas tan ruda Yui-nyaaaaan

Yui: No me llames asi….

Kyoko: Entonces … "Conquistadora de Tsunderes-san"

Yui: CALLATE ….. yo no conquisto Tsunderes

Kyoko: ¿Eh?... Pero si tienes a Ayano…

Yui: CALLATE ….Ayano no es ninguna tsundere…

Kyoko: No ocultes la verdad Yui-nyaaan…. Sé que te encantan las tsunderes….

Yui: E-Eso no es verdad….

Kyoko: Claro que si….. Me lo dijiste una vez…

Yui: ¿En verdad?... No me acuerdo…

Kyoko: Tienes que acordarte Yui-nyaaan

Yui: Bueno en fin….. ¿Nos metemos a bañar Ayano?

Ayano. …Si….

Yui pudo notar que Ayano sonaba desanimada… ¿habría dicho algo mal?

Ya en el baño, antes de que las dos empezaran a desvestirse…..

Yui: ¿Pasa algo Ayano?...

Ayano: N-No …. No pasa nada…

Yui: Por favor dime con confianza…

Ayano: Es solo que… me puse triste cuando dijiste que te gustaban las tsunderes…. Yui….. ¿Te gusto solo porque soy Tsundere?...

Yui: …¿Qué?... Para nada…. Me gusta todo de ti, me gusta tu forma de hablar, me gusta como piensas, me gusta tu forma de actuar, me gusta tu forma de conquistarme, me gusta tu cuerpo, me gusta todo de ti…..

Ayano: ….. Yui…..

Yui: No es mi culpa que me enamore de ti…. Es tu culpa por tener todo lo que me encanta…

Ayano: ….. Yui…..

Yui: Déjame continuar lo que estábamos haciendo…..

Ayano: Se gentil por favor…. Es mi primera vez….

Yui: No te hare daño…. Confía en mi….. Jamás te haría daño….. Te amo….

Ayano: Yo también ….. Te amo…..

Yui empieza a quitar la falda que tenía Ayano…. Mientras tanto…. Ayano empieza a quitar la camisa que traía Yui consigo...

Ayano: Y-Yui…..

Yui: Ayano…. Eres tan linda….

Yui solo quedo en pantalón y converse, y Ayano quedo en panties y brazier….Yui contemplaba el cuerpo que tenía su novia, mientras Ayano contemplaba los músculos un poco desarrollados de Yui….. Ayano nunca pensó que Yui fuera tan fuerte y muy pervertida….. que mas da… esos eran los deseos de la pareja….. estar una junto a la otra…. Yui empieza abrazar a Ayano por la cadera, mientras Ayano rodea sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yui…. Por impulso, Ayano agarra fuerte a Yui de la mano y la tira a la bañera…. Asi quedando Yui encima de Ayano aun con algunas prendas encima…. Yui empieza a quitar el brazier de Ayano, la peli morada empieza a rasguñar la espalda de Yui…

Ayano: ¡Y-Yui!

Yui: Ayano…

Ayano: Yui…. Espera… c-creo que hay alguien en la puerta…

Yui: Tranquila…. No te tienes de que preocupar..

Ayano: hablo en serio Yui…. Creo que es….

Kyoko: Continúen yo solo estoy grabando….

Yui: ¡Kyyyyoooooookkkkkkkoooo! ….

Yui sale con el pantalón mojado y una toalla para así poder darle un golpe a la rubia….

Kyoko: E-Espera Yui…. No fue mi intención

Yui: Claro que lo fue…..

Kyoko: No, no lo fu-

Yui: ¿Qué? , ¿Qué pasa?

Kyoko: E-Es solo que …. No me había fijado… pero tienes … demasiado músculos en tus brazos …. (Kyoko se sonroja al ver estas escenas)….

Yui: ¿Qué?...

Ayano se acerca a Kyoko y la golpea con fuerza en la cabeza ….

Ayano: No mires a Yui de esa manera…. Y-yo solo puedo ver el cuerpo de Yui….

Kyoko: Lo siento, Lo siento….. se me olvido que Yui era tu territorio….

Yui: …. Ayano…..

Ayano: Emmmmm… Yui…. Volvamos a entrar a la bañera…

Yui: S-Si….

Kyoko: Esta vez hazla tuya …. Yui….

Yui: CALLATE … PERVERTIDA….. (Yui golpea Kyoko con demasiada fuerza)

Kyoko: Yo no soy la pervertida… tú lo eres….. Ibas a hacer Ayano tuya en la bañera….

Yui: ¿Y-Y E-Eso que? … Todas las parejas lo hacen….

Ayano: Esto es vergonzoso… escucho toda la conversación…

Kyoko: Bien, Bien…. después me explicas tu experiencia….

Yui: ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE TE CALLES?...

Kyoko: JEjejej ….

Yui: Aun así me sorprende que no te enojes por lo que está pasando conmigo y Ayano….

Kyoko: Es que aprendí… que no puedes forzar a alguien que tenga sentimientos por ti….. Y más si es mi mejor amiga…. Yo no puedo y no quiero forzarte a que estés conmigo….

Yui: Gracias….

Kyoko: Esto es muy rápido….. pero así soy…. Quiero cambiar lo que he hecho….

Yui: …. Cambias todo lo erróneo a algo bueno…. Gracias Kyoko… Te quiero…

Kyoko: Yo también… nunca dudes de eso…

Yui: Prometo no hacerlo

Yui abraza a Kyoko, Kyoko se sorprende y le deposita un beso en la mejilla de Yui, Al igual que Kyoko, Yui se sorprende y también Ayano, ya que estaba viendo y oyendo la conversación…

Mente de Ayano: ¿Q-Qué es esto?... Siento ira dentro de mi al ver que Kyoko abraza a Yui…. ¿Por qué?... no debería preocuparme… ellas son mejores amigas…..

Ayano: Yui…. Creo que ya deberíamos entrar a la bañera….

Yui: Si… enseguida voy… Lo siento Kyoko…. Tengo que ir a ver si Ayano no esta celosa por lo que acaba de pasar…..

Kyoko: jajajaja…. Tal vez tengas razón…. Corre…. Ve por tu media naranja…

Yui: Gracias…

En ese instante, el celular de Ayano empieza a sonar, al parecer tenía un mensaje.. Como Ayano no pudo escuchar su celular… Yui decidió llevárselo hacia la bañera donde se encontraba su hermosa Tsundere…

Yui: Ayano.. tu teléfono recibió un mensaje… aun no lo he leído

Ayano: D-Déjame ver…. Cariño…..

Yui: Ten…hermosura…

Ayano: Gra-Gracias Yui….

Yui: No hay de que…

Al abrir el celular se encuentra con un mensaje de una persona que no esperaba.. Ayano simplemente dejo caer su celular…

Yui: ¿Q-Que pasa?...

Ayano: Lee el mensaje….

Yui: Esta bien….

Querida Sugiura-sanpai… vengo a decirte que no te saldrás con la tuya, Yui-senpai nunca será tuya, voy a parar esa relación…. Hare todo lo posble para que no te quedes con los sentimientos de mi querido príncipe…. Prometo tomar venganza…

Atte: Yoshikawa-san ….

Yui: ¿Q-Qué es esto?

…..

Mente de Kyoko: En verdad lo siento chicas, en verdad… lo siento… he cometido un gran error…. Todo…. Es mi culpa…..

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Yui: Tranquila Ayano….. Esto yo lo resolveré

Ayano: Yo…. Nunca pensé ser enemiga de Yoshikawa-san….

Yui: No permitiré que Chinatsu-chan te haga daño….

Ayano: Yui…

La pareja termino de bañarse, se habían puesto sus pijamas y finalmente salieron del baño….

Yui: ¿Quieres algo de cenar Ayano?...

Ayano: S-Si no es mucha molestia

Yui: Para nada…. Hare todo lo que tú me digas….

Ayano: ¿En verdad?... Entonces dame un beso…

Yui: Lo que tú digas…..

Yui rodea a Ayano con sus fuertes brazos, haciendo que la tsundere se sonroje y se apodere de los labios de la castaña….

Kyoko:….. Emmm…. Recuerden que todavía estoy aquí… (Dijo en tono molesto)

Ayano: Oh en verdad no notamos tu presencia…..

Kyoko: No me digan que….. ¡La falta de presencia de Akari se me a pegado!

Yui: …..No lo se…. Tal vez…

Kyoko: ¡Imposible!... ¡yo soy súper sexy comando Kyoko!

Yui: …Ya lo habías dicho…

Kyoko: ¿Ehhhh?…. Cielos Yui-nyaaan… no seas tan ruda

Yui: …..Cállate…. Idiota….

Ayano: Y-Ya es muy tarde….. creo que deberíamos ir a dormir….

Yui: Si….. ya es muy tarde…..

Kyoko: Entonces….. ¿Vamos a dormir?

Ayano: S-Supongo…..

Yui: Bien …. Entonces preparare bien los futones….

Kyoko: ¡Si!...

Ayano: Cielooooos Kyoko…. Eres muy imperativa….. Espero que nos dejes dormir….

Kyoko: No te preocupes…. yo estaré tranquila….. solo que…..

Ayano: ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?

Kyoko: Espero que ustedes me dejen dormir…. No vayan a estar haciendo cositas a altas horas de la noche…

Ayano: ¡¿Q-Qué?!... ¡¿P-Pero que cosas dices Toshino Kyoko?!...

Yui: ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Ayano?...

Ayano: Kyyyyyaaa… Y-Yui… ¡¿desde hace cuánto tiempo estas aquí?!

Yui: ¿Eh?... desde hace muy poco…¿por qué?

Ayano: B-Bueno… yo … estaba hablando con Toshino Kyoko…. Y….

Kyoko: Oye Yui…. No vayan a estar haciendo cositas pervertidas a altas horas de la noche…..

Yui: ¡¿P-Pero qué?!... (Empieza a caminar para quedar enfrente de la rubia)

Kyoko: Oh no….. es hora de hacer mi magnifico poder de invisibilidad ….. (Kyokoriiiin)…..

Yui: Oh vaya…. Increíble… ¿crees que puedas mantener ese poder hasta el día de mañana?... no quiero tu presencia aquí….

Kyoko: ¿Ehhh?... Sera que… Yui no quiere que este aquí para que puedas hacer cositas con Ayano?

Yui: ¡T-Te equivocas!

Kyoko: ohhh…. ¿Por qué el tartamudeo Yui-nyaaan?...

Yui: N-No es verdad….. Bueno en fin…. Ya están listos los futones…. Vayamos a dormir….

Kyoko: ¡SI!

Ayano: Ya tenía un poco de sueño…. Gracias Yui…..

Yui: Descuida…. Cariño…

Ayano: S-Si …. Mi amor…

Kyoko: ¿Desde cuando ya empezaron hablar así?...

Yui: ¿Qué te importa?...

Kyoko: Si, Si… mejor durmamos…

Ayano: S-Si….

Por fin la pareja…. Y Kyoko….. fueron a dormir … ya que Ayano se encontraba excesivamente cansada…..

Pasadas algunas horas después de que las tres chicas se fueron a dormir….

Kyoko: Oye Yui… ¿Ya estas dormida?

Yui: No…. ¿Por qué aun sigues despierta?

Kyoko: Yo pregunto lo mismo….

Yui: Bueno… ya no importa… ¿Qué quieres Kyoko?

Kyoko: Bueno….. es solo que….

Yui: ¿mmmm?...

Kyoko: Acaso… ¿Ayano ya está dormida?

Yui: Es muy probable que si… esta abrazada a mí y se ve muy relajada

Kyoko: Vaya… Se ve que ustedes son muy unidas….

Yui: Gracias Kyoko…..

Kyoko: No hay de que…..

Yui: Me sorprende que no te moleste lo que esta pasando….

Kyoko: Ya te lo he dicho Yui…. No quiero forzarte a nada…

Yui: Lo se…

Kyoko: Yui… tengo algo que decirte…

Yui: ¿Qué pasa?

Kyoko: Yo… solo te he causado problemas….

Yui: Kyoko….. tu te equivoc- (fue interrumpida por Kyoko)

Kyoko: No… no me equivoco… yo en verdad solo te he causado problemas…

Yui: Te voy a contar algo…

Kyoko: ¿Ehhh?

Yui: Cuando éramos niños…. Yo estaba enamorada de ti…. Me encantaba esa delicadeza, esa tranquilidad…. En esos momentos solo me fijaba en tu bienestar….

Kyoko: ¿En verdad?

Yui: Si… debo aceptar que fuiste mi primer amor….

Kyoko: ¿Ves? …..¡Todos se enamoran de Kyoko-chan!

Yui:¡¿T-Todos?!

Kyoko: SI… Yo alguna vez conquiste a tu Tsundere….

Yui: ¿Eh?

Kyoko: Como escuchaste… alguna vez yo le gustaba a Ayano…

Yui: Oh… ¿hablas de esa vez?... si….. una vez me fije en eso…. Cuando supe que a Ayano le gustaba alguien más… me sentí muy triste….. Me empezó a gustar desde el primer día que la conocí en secundaria… no lo sé…. Se veía responsable, fuerte de sí misma, tranquila, y muy graciosa….

Kyoko: Oh… con razón todas las veces que íbamos al consejo estudiantil… te distraías mucho… siempre mirabas a Ayano…. Debo aclarar… que me molestaba que miraras a las personas de esa manera… yo solo quería que me miraras de esa manera….

Yui: Vaya… que sincera

Kyoko: G-Gracias… Yui….. (Kyoko se sonroja como el color de su pijama)

Yui: Después de todo… sigues siendo la misma….

Kyoko: Y-Yui…..

Las dos sonríen en dirección de la una a la otra…..

Ayano: Yui…..

Yui: Oh perdón…. ¿Te desperté?...

Ayano: ….

Kyoko: ¿Habla dormida?...

Mente de Yui: jeje…. No sabía que hablaba mientras dormía… que linda…

Yui: Ya deberíamos dormir Kyoko….. son las 2:30 de la mañana… no nos despertaremos mañana temprano….

Kyoko: Perdón Yui… mejor durmamos…. Después hablamos

Yui: Si … después tendremos el tiempo suficiente para hablar…. ¿Qué te parece mañana por la tarde?

Kyoko: Si…. No tengo nada que hacer…..

Yui: Entonces… mañana…. Por la tarde..

Kyoko: Si….. que duermas Yui….

Yui: Igual para ti Kyoko…

Kyoko se tapa con la cobija de su futon.. Mientras Yui agarra con sus brazos a Ayano, ya que la tsundere estaba abrazándola…..

Al día siguiente…

Ayano: Yui…. Buenos días….

Yui: …

Ayano: Se ve muy linda mientras duerme…. Debería despertarla….

Yui: …..

Ayano se va acercando a Yui….. la abrazo y acaricio su mejilla de una forma muy tranquila…

Ayano: Vamos….Yui….

Yui:…

Ayano: En realidad aprecio que estés a mi lado…. Espero que podamos estar así el resto de nuestras vidas

Yui: ¿Ayano?...

Ayano: ¿Eh?...

Ayano se va alejando lentamente para quedar frente a Yui, parpadeo un par de veces y se alejó rápidamente de su pareja….. la tsundere realmente se sonrojo….

Ayano: ¿E-Escuchaste eso… Yui?

Yui: ¿Escuchar… qué?

Ayano: N-No nada importante….. Y-Ya se… ¿por qué no despertamos a Kyoko?

Yui: Esta bien…. hey Kyok- ….. ¿Dónde está?... No está en su futon…. Qué raro….

Ayano: Mira esto… cariño….

Yui: Déjame ver , mi amor…..

Ayano: Ten…..

Nota de Kyoko: Fui a comprar el desayuno…. Ya que Yui solo tiene pudin y ron con pasas en su refrigerador…. No me tardo…. Atte. Súper sexy comando Kyoko…..

Yui: ¿Qué es esto?...

Ayano: Bueno… creo que deberíamos esperar….

Yui: Tal vez tengas razón…..

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Japón…..

Mente de Tomoko: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Le estoy poniendo el pie a mi hermana…..

Chinatsu: Buenos días hermana…. ¿Gustas algo de desayunar?

Tomoko: S-Si….. Gracias….

Chinatsu: Si…..Entonces aguarda un momento…. Voy a prepáralo…

Tomoko: Si…. Te espero…

Chinatsu abandona el cuarto de su querida hermana….

Mente de Tomoko: Solo estoy haciendo que Chinatsu se tropiece y se vuelva a tropezar… estoy ayudando a la rubia y cabeza hueca de Kyoko a que se quede con Yui-chan….. estoy traicionando a mi propia hermana… me pregunto … ¿Cuál será su reacción al descubrir lo que estoy haciendo?...

Tomoko: Perdón... Lo siento…. Hermana…. Lo siento mucho….. Yo también he cometido un gran error…

Mientras tanto con Kyoko….

Mente de Kyoko: …. Debería aprovechar para ir hablar con Tomoko…. ¿Pero y si Chinatsu-chan sospecha algo de que iré a visitar a su hermana?... Mejor le mandare un mensaje… no quiero empeorar la situación…. Mientras tanto…. ¿Qué más debería comprar para el desayuno en la casa de Yui?... debe ser algo que le guste a las tres….. Mmm… veamos…. A ya se….. Comprare ron con pasas para el postre y leche de frutas ….. Pero….. Mejor comprare… la verdad no tengo ni idea… que mejor Yui prepare algo y yo solo llevo el ron con pasa y la leche con frutas…. Buena idea….

Chitose: …. ¿Mmm?... ¿Toshino-san?

Kyoko: Oh… pero mira quien es…. Es Chitose…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chitose: Yo solo vine a caminar un poco... ¿y tú qué haces Toshino-san?

Kyoko: A bueno…. Yo solo vine a comprar el desayuno para las tres….

Chitose: ¿Para las tres?

Kyoko: Si… Ayano, Yui y por supuesto…súper sexy comando Kyoko….

Chitose: Oh ya veo….

Kyoko: ¿Gustas acompañarnos Chitose?

Chitose: Si… por supuesto…..

Kyoko: Bien… entonces sígueme…. Vamos Chitose….

Chitose: Te acompaño….

Ya en el departamento de Yui…

Kyoko: Súper sexy comando Kyoko está de vueltaaaa… ¡¿Eh?!

Ayano estaba desnuda solo con algunas prendas, Yui estaba encima de ella aun con su pijama de panda…..

Mente de Chitose: Ayano se va quitando su propia ropa y le dice sensualmente a Yui "Vamos Yui, acércate un poco más¨….. Yui respondió y le dijo ¨¿Quieres que sea gentil?¨, Ayano respondió pero le dijo: ¨Esta vez te dejare hacer lo que tu quieras´¨…

Chitose estaba tirada con un enorme charco de sangre, las tres chicas no dudaron en ayudar a la joven de anteojos….

Ayano: H-Hey Chitose ….. ¿Estás bien?

Chitose: Si… no hay de qué preocuparse… estoy bien

Yui: ¿Q-Qué ha pasado aquí?.

Ayano: A ella siempre le pasa… No te Alondres Londres

Yui: Pffff (Yui voltea rápidamente con la cara extremadamente roja)…

Kyoko: Hey chicas… ¿Y si desayunamos?

Ayano: Si… ya tenía hambre Kyoko…..

Kyoko: Perdón, perdón…. al propósito….. Les dije que iban a hacer cositas mientras yo no estaba jiji…

Yui: ¡Te dije que eso no te incumbe!... ¡Idiota!

Kyoko: Noooo… ya me duele la cabeza de tanto golpe… espera Yuiiiii…

Yui: Idiota… ¡te matare!…..

Kyoko: Noooo….. Activar poder de invisibilidad… (Kyokori iiiin)

Yui: Idiota…. No lo vuelvas a decir….

Kyoko: S-Si…

Chitose: Veo que ustedes dos son muy unidas… Funami-san… Toshino-san…. (sonríe en dirección a las mejores amigas)

Yui: ¿Tu crees Chitose?... Bueno somos amigas de la infancia….

Kyoko: Siempre fuimos así…

Chitose: Ohhhhh….ya veo…..

Ayano: ¿Vamos a desayunar?..

Yui, Chitose, Kyoko: Siiii…..

Ayano se acerca a Yui y le agarra el brazo, Chitose se dio cuenta de la acción que hizo su mejor amiga, La chica de anteojos no hizo nada más que sonreír al ver esta escena….

Mente de Chitose: Puede que Funami-san y Toshino-san se lleven bien.. pero… yo se que Ayano-chan tiene un gran sentimiento por Funami-san… eso nunca cambiara…. Yo lo se…. No te preocupes Ayano-chan… yo siempre te ayudare….

Mente de Ayano: Gracias Chitose… cuento con tu ayuda…..

Yui. Bien…. como Kyoko solo trajo leche de frutas y ron con pasas…. Preparare algo para desayunar….

Ayano: Yo te ayudo ….

Yui: Esta bien…..

La pareja se veía muy feliz, ya que por fin podían hacer algo juntas de la cual Kyoko no les interrumpiría….

Mientras tanto Chitose y la rubia cabeza hueca se quedaron a esperar el desyuno…

Chitose: Hey… Toshino-san….(Dijo en voz baja)

Kyoko: Oh… ¿Qué pasa Chitose?

Chitose: ¿No crees que se han vuelto muy unidas?

Kyoko: ¿mmm?... ¿Quiénes?

Chitose: Funami-san y Ayano-chan… ¿no crees que son muy unidas?

Kyoko: ¿Eh?... ¿Ayano no te lo conto?... ellas ya son pareja…

Chitose: ¿Ehhhhhh?

Ayano: Ya esta listo el desayun-…. ¡¿Ehhhh?!... ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!...

La mesa estaba cubierta de sangre…. A Yui se le formo un aura azul, mientras que Kyoko estaba limpiando la mesa…

Chitose: ¡¿Acaso…. Ayano-chan y Funami-san ya son pareja?!...

Chitose se acerca a Yui y le agarra una mano….

Chitose: Felicidades… en realidad muchas felicidades Funami-san… por favor cuida de Ayano-chan

Ayano:¡¿Pero que cosas estas diciendo Chitose?!... (Ayano se sonroja)

Chitose: Y tu Ayano-chan… cuida de Funami-san… muchas alumnas de nuestro colegio persiguen a Funami-san… no dejes que te la roben Ayano-chan… ¡Fight, Fight…. Ayano-chan!

Ayano: S-Si lo hare Chitose…. No dejare que me roben a Yui….

Yui: Ayano…..

En esos momentos Kyoko recibe una llamada por parte de Tomoko…..

Kyoko: ¿Hola?

Tomoko: Tenemos que hablar

Kyoko: Yo también necesito hablar….

Tomoko: Te escucho…. (Kyoko se sale un momento de el apartamento de Yui)

Kyoko: Ya no quiero seguir con el plan….

Tomoko: Perfecto…. Dejémoslo ahí….. ya no quiero problemas…

Kyoko: Si…. Adiós… después hablamos…

Tomoko: Si…

Kyoko cuelga el teléfono y entra al departamento de Yui….

Yui: ¿Quién era?

Kyoko: ¿E-Eh?... Mi mamá….. va estar unos días fuera de Takaoka….

Yui: Oh ya veo….. Bueno en fin vamos a desayunar….

Kyoko: S-Si

Mente de Kyoko: Realmente necesito dejar esto…. Ya no quiero seguir….

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Mente de Ayano: La mañana transcurrió normal, solo que había notado algo mal en Yui, se veía seria, decaída, triste y sobretodo asustada…. ¿Acaso, habrá pasado algo malo?...

Ayano: Emmm…. Y-Yui… ¿Podemos….hablar un momento?...

Yui: Claro….

Ya en la cocina, fuera de la sala donde se encontraba Chitose y Kyoko….

Yui: ¿Pasa algo, Ayano?

Ayano: Eso es lo que quería preguntarte…. Yui…..

Yui: Bueno… antes de que desayunáramos….. Kyoko recibió una llamada ….. cuando Kyoko termino de hablar en su celular….. le pregunte ¿quién le había llamado?... ella me contesto que era su madre.. pero tengo una ligera sospecha de que fue otra persona….

Ayano: …..mmmm….. que extraño…. a mi también se me hace sospechoso..

Yui: Bueno…. Tengo un plan para poder salir de dudas….

Ayano: ¿Cuál?...

Yui: Estaba pensando en revisar el celular de Kyoko….

Ayano: P-Pero… ¿No crees que ….. se daría cuenta de que revisamos su celular?

Yui: Puede que tengas razón…..

Ayano: Que tal si…. Yo distraigo a Kyoko y tu revisas el celular sin que se de cuenta….

Yui: Buena idea Ayano….

Ayano: Y-Yo solo opinaba…..

Yui: Esa es mi chica…

Ayano: ¡¿E-Ehhhhhhh?!... C-Cielos Yui…. Haces que me sonroje…

Yui: También eres muy adorable…..

Ayano: Y-Ya… me da vergüenza que me veas en este estado….

Yui: No debería darte vergüenza… eres demasiado inteligente y muy linda…. (Yui se acerca a Ayano y la rodea con sus brazos por detrás)

Ayano: Y-Yui….gracias….. Te amo….

Yui …. Te amo …. Ayano…..

Yui le deposita un beso en los labios de Ayano, el beso no duro más de 5 segundos, ya que notaron una sombra cerca de la puerta, era…

Ayano:¡Chitose!

Chitose: Continúen… se ponía interesante….

Yui: Ya había pasado algo similar con Kyoko… Acaso… ¿Esto es un Deja Vu?

Ayano: ¡Cielos Chitose, necesitamos un poco de privacidad…!

Chitose: ¿mmm?... pero si esto es la cocina…. Yo solo iba por un vaso de agua… y te encontré besando a Funami-san…. Pero debo aceptar… que yo también disfrute mucho viendo ese beso…. (Dijo mientras se salía un hilo de sangre por la nariz)

Yui: ¿Y Kyoko?

Chitose: Dijo que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y se fue del apartamento…

Yui: …. Que sospechoso…

Chitose: ¿Sospechoso?

Yui: ¿Eh?... N-No es nada….

Ayano: S-Si…. No te tienes de que preocupar….

Chitose: ¿Pasa algo chicas?

Yui: Tal vez no lo sepas pero….

Después de contar todo lo que paso desde de la secundaria, Chitose se quedó con la boca abierta, no tenía palabra alguna que decir, estaba muy sorprendida del como reacciono Kyoko al saber que Yui y Ayano ya eran pareja….

Chitose: Yo… no lo puedo creer..

Yui: Pero Kyoko ha cambiado…. Al menos eso creemos…

Ayano: Necesitamos que nos ayudes Chitose…

Chitose: Si, Por su puesto… pero… ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Yui: Bueno… antes de que desayunáramos, Kyoko recibió una llamada…. Ella tuvo que salir del apartamento por un momento para contestar la llamada…. Cuando termino de hablar… le pregunte ¿de quién había sido la llamada?, ella me contesto que había sido su mamá… pero yo creo que fue otra persona… así que yo y Ayano, decidimos revisar el celular de Kyoko… pero ella se salió del apartamento….

Ayano: Tenemos la ligera sospecha de que esto aún no ha terminado…. Necesitamos de tu ayuda Chitose….

Chitose: Cuenten conmigo…. Les ayudare en lo que sea….

Yui: Gracias Chitose….

Chitose: No hay de que Funami-san, Ayano-chan….

El medio día también transcurrió normal, Chitose se había ido a su casa y solo quedamos yo y Yui, decidimos darnos un baño, ya que Yui quería salir un rato conmigo…

Yui: ¿Ya estas lista cariño?

Ayano: S-Si en un momento salgo…

Yui: Oh…. (Yui quedo sorprendidita por ver que Ayano tenia un vestido morado que resaltaba su cuerpo)

Ayano: ¿Q-Qué pasa mi amor?

Yui: Es solo que….. Te ves hermosa….

Ayano: …G-Gracias mi amor….

Yui: Ya no tienes vergüenza de decirme "mi amor"… que sorpresa cariño….

Ayano: Cielooooos Yui…. Ahora haces que me avergüence más…

Yui: Ese es mi objetivo cariño…. Cuando te sonrojas haces que te veas extremadamente linda…

Ayano: Yui…. (Ayano va corriendo en brazos de Yui para darle un beso)

Yui: Ayano….. (Yui se sonroja)

Ayano: Incluso tú te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas….

Yui: Pero…. Cuando tú te sonrojas….. Cualquier persona caería a tus pies…. Yo formo parte de uno de ellos…. Me he rendido a tus pies… ya que aunque no te sonrojes… en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento para mí siempre serás linda…

Ayano: Yui….. (Agarra la corbata de Yui para acercarla y depositarle un beso)

Yui: Quiero llevarte a un lugar que te gustara….

Ayano: ¿En verdad?

Yui: Si… ¿Te gusta la música Ayano?

Ayano: Siempre he querido tocar el íano, pero nunca tuve uno…. Jeje

Yui: Oh… increíble….

Ayano: ¿En qué nos iremos?..

Yui: En la motocicleta, claro…

Ayano: Esto será muy divertido…

Yui: ¿Tú crees?

Ayano: Si…

Yui: Bien… vayamos al estacionamiento….

Ayano: S-Si….

Después de que la pareja llegara al estacionamiento…

Yui: Bien…. súbete… se está haciendo un poco tarde.

Ayano: Bien… tengo algo de miedo…

Yui: Vamos cariño… ya hemos hecho esto antes…

Ayano: Pero…. Y-yo…me siento más segura si me abrazas….

Yui: Por supuesto…. Hare cualquier cosa que me digas…

Ayano: Gracias Yui….

Una vez que las dos llegaran a su destino, Ayano quedo sorprendida al ver de que lugar se trataba..

Ayano: E-Esto es…

Yui: Si… asi es… La tienda más grande de electrónica e instrumentos "Akihabara"

Ayano: Esto es increíble Yui…. Valió la pena todo el tiempo que tardamos en llegar…

Yui: S-Si tal vez tengas razón….

La verdadera razón por la cual tardaron mucho en llegar, fue porque Yui se había confundido por cual calle debería recorrer, en otras palabras, Yui y Ayano se habían perdido, hasta que le preguntaron a una chica cuya mirada se quedó en Yui, por cual calle deberían pasar…

Yui: ¿Entramos?...

Ayano: S-Si….

Al entrar, la gente que estaba ahí, se quedaron viendo a la pareja, pero la verdad solo se quedaban viendo a Yui, la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí eran chicas, de la cual solo se escuchaban voces de…. "¿Ehhh?...mira a esa chica, que linda", "mira, su pelo es corto pero se ve realmente atractiva.." "¿Esa es su novia?, que suerte tiene"… "me pregunto, ¿Qué hará una chica tan atractiva aquí?"

Ayano: H-Hey Yui… todos te están mirando…

Yui: ¿En verdad?... ¿No estarán viéndote a ti? …. Ya que eres demasiado linda..

Ayano: C-Cielooos Yui… haces que me sonroje…

Yui: Mi objetivo es verte todos los días mi amor…

Ayano: Y-Yui….

Yui: Hey mira … un piano de cuerda…

Ayano: Oh... increíble… ¿Sabes tocarlo Yui?

Yui: Aprendí algunas canciones, pero son un poco fáciles jeje

Ayano: ¿En serio?

Yui: Si… mira…

En ese momento Yui se sienta en la silla que se encontraba en frente del piano, de la nada… Yui empieza a tocar el piano como si se tratara de un pianista profesional…. Todas las personas que se encontraban cerca, solo se quedaron viendo a la chica de cuerpo atlético

Mente de Ayano: …. ¿Q-Qué es esto?... yo…. Esto es increíble…

Pasados 10 minutos, por fin Yui termina lo que fue una gran canción de piano…

Yui: Eso fue un poco sencillo….

Ayano: ¿Q-Qué?... ¿Sencillo?... Eres la mejor pianista que he visto en mi vida….. Yui…..

Yui: ¿En verdad?

Ayano:¡ Si!... Dime… ¿Cómo se llama esa canción que acabas de tocar?

Yui: Moonlight Sonata 3er movimiento de Beethoven…

Ayano: Increíble Yui… Se ve que sabes mucho de Piano….

Yui: jeje no tanto…

Todas las personas se quedaron viendo a lo que fue Yui…. Todos estaban sorprendidos, muchas chicas comentaban entre sí: …"¿Viste?, a pesar de ser muy atractiva, sabe tocar el piano como si fuera la reencarnación de Beethoven"…"Increíble…¿Me pregunto si esa chica será su novia?"…"Esa chica si que sabe tocar el piano… Que suerte tiene esa chica de cabello morado"

Yui: ¿Te gusta el piano , cariño?

Ayano: Si… hace mucho que he querido tocar uno…

Yui: mmm… interesante cariño…

Ayano: Me sorprende que sepas muchas cosas, mi amor…

Yui: Gracias cariño…. Pero… con tu amor es suficiente para que yo sea feliz…No necesito de una habilidad para serlo

Ayano: Siempre dices esas cosas para que yo me sonroje, mi amor

Yui: Cuando te sonrojas es como si viera el último y más grande diamante del mundo…

Ayano: P-Para Yui… no quiero que me veas…

Yui: ¿Por qué?... Para mi eres la chica más hermosa del mundo….

Ayano: jeje.. Gracias mi amor…

Yui: no hay de que… cielo…

Ayano: Un nuevo apodo… me gusta…

Yui:¿En verd- ( en ese momento fue interrumpida por unas chicas de cabello largo)

Chica 1: E-Este…. Usted… toca muy bien el piano…

Yui: Oh… Muchas gracias..

Chica 2: ¿C-Como se llama?

Yui: Oh… Me llamo Yui…. Yui Funami…

Chica 3: Increíble… que nombre más maravilloso…

Yui: ¿En verdad? …jaja gracias

Mente de las Chicas 1,2,3: Q-Que atractiva…

Yui: Bueno si me permiten….

Chica 2: E-Espera… ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a comer a un restaurant?

Yui: Lo siento chicas… pero ya tengo planes para el día de hoy….

Chica 2: Oh…que lastima

Yui: En verdad lo siento…

Chica 1: Oh… Hola… Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ayano:¿ Y-Yo?... Ayano… Ayano Sugiura….

Chica 1: Mucho gusto… Dime… ¿Vienes con Funami-san?

Ayano: S-Si

Yui: Si… ella es mi novia

Chica 1: Oh… que suerte tienes Sugiura-san…

Ayano: jeje… gracias….

Yui: Bueno… nos tenemos que ir chicas…

Chica 3: Si… ¡que mantengan esa relación entre usted y Sugiura-san!

Yui: Gracias….Dime…¿cómo te llamas?

Chica 1: Saori, y ellas son: Yuriko y Yoko…

Yui: Oh… que lindos nombres…

Yuriko y Yoko: G-Gracias…

Yui: Bueno… nos vemos después…

Saori: S-Si…..

Después de que Yui y Ayano se fueran…

Yoko: Hey Yuriko… te ves algo decaída… ¿Pasa algo?

Yuriko: Y-Yo… quería invitar a salir con Funami-san… pero tiene novia…

Yoko: En verdad lo siento… tenía que ser… Funami-san es muy atractiva… era obvio que tuviera novia…..

Saori: Su novia tan bien es muy linda…Ya veo porque Funami-san se enamoró de ella…

Yoko: Si... Tienes razón… hacen muy buena pareja…

Fuera de la tienda de instrumentos…

Yui: Dime… Ayano… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Ayano: ….

Yui: … ¿Ayano?...

Ayano: ¡¿Por qué no vas a preguntarles a esas chicas a donde quieren ir?!

Yui: ¿Qué?

Ayano: Como escuchaste… ¿Por qué no vas con esas chicas, para decirles cuan lindos son sus nombres?

Yui: Hey... Espera, Espera, Espera…. Acaso…. ¿Estas celosa?

Ayano: C-Claro que N-No….

Yui:¿Entonces que tienes mi cielo? (Yui se va acercando a Ayano para abrazarla por la cadera)

Ayano: Y-Yo

Yui: Si estas celosa… créeme que no hay cosa más linda que tu cara, tu cabello, tu boca, tus ojos y tu nombre…. Todo es hermoso en ti….

Ayano: Yui… (Ayano rodea sus brazos por el cuello de Yui)

Yui;¿ Pero sabes qué es lo que más me llama la atención de tu cuerpo?

Ayano: ¿Qué es mi amor?

Yui: Son tus ….. (Se acerca al oído de Ayano)

Ayano: Cieloos Yui…. Que pervertida eres…

Yui: Seré pervertida cuando lo desees, cariño…

Ayano: ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde mi amor?

Yui: ¿ Ya quieres ir al departamento ?

Ayano: Tu sabes lo que quiero Yui…

Yui: No.. aun no lo se…

Ayano: Quiero ir al departamento para… (se acerca al oído de Yui)

Yui: Me gusta esa manera de ser tuya…

Ayano: Solo que… primero vayamos a comer..

Yui: Lo que tu digas…

Después de llegar al restaurante….

Yui: Bien… ¿Qué vas a ordenar mi cielo?

Ayano: Un omelet…

Yui: Bien entonces será un omelet y un filete Ruso…

Camarera: S-Si

Mente de Yui: Bien… comemos rápido para que lleguemos al departamento temprano y después hagamos lo que Ayano prometió…

Ayano: Oh vaya… ya esta nuestros platillos

Yui: Oh … ¿En verdad?

Ayano: Si… mira

Yui: Entonces… y si…. ¿Comemos?

Ayano: Si…

La pareja termino rápido… ya que la impaciencia de Yui por llegar a su apartamento era algo de la cual Ayano noto

Yui: ¿Nos vamos Ayano?

Ayano: S-Si….

Al llegar al apartamento, Ayano agarra la corbata de Yui fuertemente para besarla bruscamente, mientras Yui levanta a Ayano de las piernas para cargarla, la pareja va directamente hacia la recamara para continuar lo que estaban haciendo…

Ayano: ¡Y-Yuuuiiii!

Yui: Ayano… que linda eres..

Yui empieza a desabrochar el cierre del vestido de Ayano, mientras besaba el cuello de la tsundere…

En esos momentos suena el teléfono de Yui alarmando a la pareja..

Yui contesta el teléfono…

Yui: ¿Hola?

Kyoko: Hola Yui… ¿recuerdas que podíamos hablar hoy en la tarde?

Yui: Rayos… lo olvide..

Continuara…


End file.
